Historia de Terror
by DoppelGangerSeven
Summary: Las tormentas desencadenan más de un temor en Sebastián...


Este es un capítulo único, de una idea que tenía desde hace un tiempo, espero haya quedado bien.

¡Gracias por leer!

 _ **DoppelGangerSeven**_

* * *

Se había acostado hace 20 minutos y no lograba conciliar el sueño, solo se mantenía atento a la puerta de entrada a la habitación. Era noche de tormenta y era necesario asegurarse de que nadie entraría y que estaría a salvo de _él._

Fue por eso que se quedó tranquilo cuando su compañero de habitación entró. Estaba a salvo, _por ahora._

-¿Te ocurre algo?-dijo Blaine quitándose su bolso al momento que llegaba a su escritorio.

-No. Solo no puedo dormir-susurro Sebastián soltando la sábana que había apresado con demasiada fuerza entre sus dedos.

-Bueno-murmuró el moreno sin creer mucho en sus palabras y caminó hasta su ropero desde donde sacó un bolso.

-¿Te vas?-murmuró espantado y sin saber cómo retener a su compañero.

-Kurt me invitó a pasar la noche con él, veremos películas y ahí veremos…-decía con tranquilidad viendo como el rostro de Sebastian se deformaba por la rabia.

-Maldito Hummel, que lo jodan-susurro molesto y tumbandose nuevamente en la cama-vete luego para que no hagas esperar a tu damisela en peligro.

Solo pasaron un par de minutos cuando escuchó a Blaine despedirse y luego el clic de la puerta al cerrarse.

No quería admitir que estaba aterrado de estar solo y que odiaba a Blaine por seguir tras Kurt cuando era evidente que el muy imbécil lo utilizaba.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando escuchó como alguien trataba de abrir la puerta sin conseguirlo. Respiró con fuerza sin querer acercarse para saber lo que sucedía. O más bien, _quién era._

-Quien…-trato de hablar.

-Hunter Clarington-se presentó el rubio. Ante lo que el castaño suspiró tranquilo y se levantó a abrir.

-Hey-dijo recargandose contra el marco de la puerta al momento que su compañero lo miraba con curiosidad.

-Contaremos historias de terror en la sala común, si quieres puedes venir-dijo notando que el castaño tenía puesto el pijama.

-No es mala idea-susurro mirando el suelo con una mueca.

-Hey-dijo Hunter avanzando un paso hacia él e invadiendo su espacio personal-si puedo ayudarte en algo, recuerda que puedes pedirme lo que sea.

-Pero si eres heterosexual-dijo al momento que el rubio lo sostenía por la barbilla.

-Por ti sería lo que quisieras-murmuró con una sonrisa coqueta y se alejó.

-Voy-dijo cerrando la puerta y siguiendo a Hunter. No se molestó en llevar su teléfono ni en nada, ya que si iban a la sala común, ahí estarían todos o al menos los interesados en escuchar esas historias y el único con el que hablaba por teléfono lo tenía junto a él en ese momento.

-Veo que llegaron todos-dijo Hunter ingresando al lugar con una sonrisa y viendo a todos en pijama al igual que Sebastian, al parecer solo el rubio llevaba su uniforme.

-Pensé que no volvías-dijo Trent con una mueca y al ver como el líder de los Warblers seguía con la mirada al castaño, quien se sentó junto a Nick y Jeff, quienes conversaban en susurros.

-No tuve oportunidad-dijo haciendo reír a todos, quienes sabían que era heterosexual y por tanto jamás se metería con un chico. O eso era lo que creían.

-Bien, me dijeron que vendrían a contar historias de terror, espero que realmente sean terroríficas-dijo Kurt de brazos cruzados y con un elegante pijama de dos piezas, junto a él estaba Blaine, quien miraba avergonzado a Sebastian, quien lo fulminaba con la mirada por estar con el imbécil de Hummel.

-Díganle que murió un diseñador y les prometo que se hace en los pantalones del miedo-dijo Smythe ante lo que la mayoría comenzó a reír.

-Sebastián-dijo Blaine seriamente.

-Lo siento-dijo irónico-no sabía que venías con guardaespaldas, nena.

-No lo hago-dijo fulminando con la mirada a Blaine.

-Bueno, quiero ahorrarme esto-dijo Sebastián poniéndose de pie-gracias por la invitación Hunter, pero todos los días aguanto a este par, no quiero hacerlo a esta hora, así que me voy a mi habitación-dijo caminando a la puerta.

-Veo que te da miedo-dijo Kurt tratando de provocarlo.

-A diferencia de ti que te miras todos los días al espejo y no te asustas, a mí sí me das miedo con tanto maquillaje que ocupas, así que sí, me das susto, Hummel-dijo burlonamente y se retiró del lugar ante la mirada de desilusión de Clarington y de otros alumnos, quienes creían que Sebastián podía tener buenas historias que contar.

Se fue por el lado más corto hasta su habitación, realmente sentía miedo al andar solo por la academia y que _él_ apareciera de un momento a otro, pero tenía que ser fuerte y correr si era necesario. Cuando iba a mitad de camino escuchó unos pasos detrás de sí y aumentó su velocidad, pero sin saber cómo alguien lo jaló por el brazo y lo detuvo, solo atinó a cerrar los ojos para no verlo.

-No lo hagas, por favor-dijo suplicante y con su voz temblorosa.

-No te haré nada-dijo Hunter sorprendido por lo vulnerable que se veía Sebastián, nunca lo había visto con miedo, era como si esperara lo peor.

-Hunter-dijo suspirando con fuerza, el que fuera el rubio quien lo sujetaba realmente lo tranquilizaba, pensó por un momento que _él_ había vuelto y… mejor no pensar en eso-qué ocurre.

-No voy a contar historias si tu no estas y como Hummel no quiere irse de ahí, preferí hacerte compañía-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Solo quiero ir a dormir, no creo que puedas tener opción conmigo, no hoy por lo menos.

-No haré nada que no quieras-susurró tomándolo por la barbilla y en ese momento Sebastián notó que la luz de la luna se filtraba entre los pilares y le daba a Hunter una apariencia un poco más lúgubre, como si debiera temer.

-Esa frase es mía-dijo avanzando un paso, quería provocarlo o al menos olvidar al sujeto del que se había acordado, y si para ello tenía que iniciar algo con Hunter que no tenía idea de dónde terminaría, estaba dispuesto.

-Quiero todo lo que sea tuyo-susurró a centímetros de los labios del castaño-incluso lo que no te pertenece-dijo con una sonrisa y acortó la distancia entre ellos.

-Hunter-susurró antes de acortar la distancia y besarlo con lujuria, por primera vez sentía la necesidad de besar a alguien de ese modo y no pensar en que sería un acostón en un baño de mala muerte.

-Ven-dijo separándose y tomándolo de la mano-vamos a mi habitación, es más privada-dijo recordando que él no la compartía con nadie.

Se movieron a la habitación del rubio, quien no soltaba la mano del castaño. Sabía que algo le sucedía y pretende averiguarlo. En cuanto estuvieron solos, Hunter volvió a tomar los labios de Sebastián en un beso posesivo y no fue hasta unos segundos después que sintió como el castaño lo empujaba e intentaba sacarselo de encima.

-¡Basta!-gritó asustado y empujando al rubio, quien lo miraba sorprendido-lo…-intentó hablar, pero se encontraba agitado y sin creer lo que acaba de hacer-siento, perdón-dijo abriendo la puerta y saliendo de allí, tenía que llegar a su habitación, no podía ser que empujó a Hunter sin razón, no cuando se besaban y todo parecía estar bien.

-¡Sebastián!-escuchó cómo le gritaba su amigo detrás de él, pero corrió hasta llegar a su habitación y cuando iba a cerrar la puerta sintió como alguien lo empujaba y no lo dejaba cerrar.

-Vete, ya me disculpé-dijo retrocediendo.

-Hey-susurró suave y mirándolo directamente, cerró la puerta y se mantuvo a una distancia prudente-¿por qué estás llorando?-susurró suave y al instante Sebastián tocó sus mejillas, recién notando que las lágrimas habían corrido por ellas.

-No, yo…-intentó hablar, pero no logró decir nada coherente.

-Algo te ocurre, me gustaría que confiaras en mí y me dijeras, estás muy extraño-dijo al momento que se escuchaba un trueno de la tormenta que seguía en los cielos y Sebastián cerraba los ojos y temblaba en su lugar, luego de unos segundos sintió como era abrazado y su cabello era acariciado con cariño, gesto que lo hizo sentir mejor.

-Gracias-susurró cuando Hunter lo guió a la cama y ambos se sentaron.

-Me gustaría que me cuentes, qué sucede-dijo suave y esperando a que el castaño respondiera.

-Solo le tengo miedo a las tormentas.

-No, hay algo más, puedes decirme, prometo que no me burlare.

-Me dan miedo los truenos-murmuró suave y suspiró con pesar decidido a contarle la verdad-cuando tenía once años, mis padres contrataron un jardinero, era verano y toda la maleza inundaba los alrededores de la casa.

-¿Te hizo daño?-preguntó sintiendo como el castaño se abrazaba a él.

-Éramos amigos y pasábamos las tardes cortando las plantas del jardín, él tenía 34 años-suspiró temblando en los brazos del rubio.

-Si no quieres seguir hablando, lo entiendo-murmuró suave, no sabía si estaba dispuesto a escuchar lo que seguía.

-Una noche-decía apretando la ropa del capitán de los Warblers entre sus manos-una noche él…-intentaba hablar, pero su garganta se cerró y sentía pánico de lo que pudiera pensar de él Hunter.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio y escucharon como la tormenta se desataba afuera del edificio. El rubio lo abrazaba con fuerza y sentía como lentamente Sebastián soltaba su agarre sobre él.

-Una noche de tormenta, él entró en mi habitación, mis padres habían ido a una fiesta y dejaron al ama de llaves cuidandome, me había ido a acostar y cuando estaba por dormirme escuché un trueno y al mirar la habitación vi que la puerta se abría, cuando el ruido cesó, la puerta no siguió abriéndose-respiró con fuerza decidido a decirle todo a Hunter- cuando vino un segundo trueno se abrió un poco más y lo vi a él, en el umbral-murmuró cerrando los ojos y rememorando el instante en el que el tercer trueno resonó por todas partes y él cerró la puerta.

 _Se sintió asustado ¿por qué el jardinero estaba en su habitación cuando pasaba de medianoche? Se aferró a las sábanas y vio como cautelosamente se acercaba a su cama._

 _-Hola, Sebastián-dijo suave y un relámpago iluminó la habitación mostrándole al hombre que se dio el descaro de destaparlo._

 _-Hola-murmuró el pequeño de nueve años sin saber qué estaba por ocurrir._

 _-Vine a hacerte compañía, sé que le tienes miedo a las tormentas-dijo metiéndose en la cama junto a él y tapandolos a ambos-susurró suave y poniendo su mano en el muslo del niño._

 _-No les tengo miedo-susurró asustado y sin saber qué hacer._

 _-No mientas-dijo al momento que acariciaba la entrepierna del castaño._

Hunter sentía que su sangre hervía y que con cada palabra Sebastián lloraba con mayor intensidad, no sabía cómo calmarlo ni qué hacer para que estuviera tranquilo.

 _Las primeras veces ocurrió cuando mis padres iban a fiestas o eventos en la noche, siempre en noches de tormenta, pero un día, cuando tenía once, entró en medio de una tarde de invierno, justo cuando había una nueva tormenta con demasiados truenos._

 _-Tranquilo, nadie nos molestara-susurró contra su oído y moviendo sus manos a través del cuerpo del muchacho._

 _Fueron dos años de torturas, dos años en los que nadie supo nada, hasta que esa tarde mis padres regresaron antes y lo sorprendieron a él en mi cama. Mi papá lo sacó cuando él me estaba…_

-¿Qué pasó después?-susurró llorando junto a Sebastián, jamás imaginó que ese chico coqueto y mimado había pasado por algo así.

-Mi padre lo sacó de la habitación y luego escuché dos disparos-susurró suave.

-¿Y tú papá? ¿Está libre?-murmuró acariciando el cabello del castaño.

-Es el fiscal de Ohio, dijo todo lo que había sucedido y todo quedó como legítima defensa.

-¿Fuiste a terapia?-murmuró suave y mirando a su alrededor, buscaba algo que le indicara que su amigo se medicaba.

-Estuve un tiempo con un psicólogo-murmuró intentando separarse del rubio-pero luego entré a Dalton y decidí no volver a ir-dijo bajando la mirada y sentándose junto a Hunter.

-Podríamos ver al terapeuta de la academia-dijo sin tocarlo, luego de una confesión como esa respetaba que Sebastián no quisiera acercarse.

-¿Le contarás a alguien?-dijo asustado.

-¿Alguien más sabe?-susurró pasando una mano por los hombros del castaño, quien se movió a un lado.

-No, solo mis padres y quieren que vuelva a terapia.

-Debes hacerlo, si quieres puedo ir contigo-murmuró suave, pero no recibió respuesta-lamento todo-dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando a la puerta, antes de llegar a ella escuchó que Sebastián se ponía de pie.

-Por favor-susurró empuñando sus manos-quédate-suspiró agotado. Nunca pensó contarle todo eso a Hunter. El rubio cerró la puerta y retrocedió en sus pasos.

-¿Irás a terapia?-murmuró suave y llegando hasta donde estaba el castaño.

-Hablaré con mis padres para ir de nuevo, ni loco me dejo ver por el hermano de Anderson-dijo con una mueca.

-¿Cooper, el psicólogo de Dalton, es hermano de Blaine?-dijo asustado el rubio.

-Sí ¿has ido con él?

-Algo así-dijo con una mueca-será mejor dejar de verlo-susurró con una sonrisa.

-Tal vez sea lo mejor-dijo con una sonrisa y extendiéndole la mano para que la tomara, no sabía qué sucedería, pero esperaba que la tormenta se alejara.


End file.
